Wishing on a star
by maxienne
Summary: a koenma-botan-kurama love triangle
1. Chapter 1: Koenma and Botan

Yuyu Hakusho Fanfics  
  
WISHING ON A STAR (PART I)  
  
"Starlight, starbright, the first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight." I was at my 'wishing cliff'. It is where I go when I want to be alone. I called it the 'wishing cliff' because it was so high and it made me feel like I could touch the stars and talk to them. That night, I wished what I've been wishing for a long time. The skies have gone darker and the air colder, but the silence and the serenity of the place made me stay. "Wishing again, Botan?" I didn't turn to know who it was. I knew it was Master Koenma. He was my master ever since I accepted the job of being an 'angel of death'. He was serious and moody while I was always genki and mild. Our fights at first became the start of our beautiful friendship. Yes, it has been so long. I mean very, very long. Hmm, I didn't notice how fast time flies (since I stopped counting, that is). He walked towards me and sat by my side. I felt the sudden warmth of his presence and the smell of his cologne, which I had grown familiar with. "So Botan, what are you wishing for this time?" He asked. I looked at him and said, "If I tell you that Koenma-sama, it may never come true." It may never really come true anyway. I thought to myself. He moved towards me and faced me. "Well, I've got news for you." He said with excitement. "I could push you over and murder you." I teased with a devilish grin. He just smiled. "Well, anyway," he continued as he took my hand in his, "Ayame and I are going steady." I pulled my hand, stood up and faced the stars. "Why didn't you grant my wish?" I whispered. With a forced smile, I turned to him and said, "wow! I'm so happy for you." I wasn't sure if it sounded sincere enough but I knew that it came from my mouth and not from my heart. There was a pang of jealousy in me that I could not understand. "Yeah, she told me this afternoon, when I met her at the hall. I'm so happy!!! But. you'll help me, won't you? You'll tell me what to do next, right?" "Sh.sh... sure Koenma-sama, sure. What are friends for?" A tear started to trickle but there was no whimper of any sort. Not even a sound, just that tear falling. And he was too elated to notice. "It was funny, I was happy I almost kissed her!" "So why didn't you?" There was a hint of sarcasm in there, but he ignored it. "You know what? To tell you frankly, I used to have a major crush on you. Remember when we first met? I know it was a long time ago. I used to get your attention by bossing you around and giving you orders non-stop. I guess, so many girls came in the way. But you, you never got a boyfriend. How come?" he prodded. I looked at him. His tall figure that he seldom let anyone see. His set-jaw, his expressive brown eyes and long lashes. I even want to remove his pacifier and kiss him softly on those red lips. "I was.ah.waiting for someone. I guess he just didn't come along," was my reply. "I see, . hey, did you cry or something?" He asked, concerned. "Uh no! I . err . ah . I . I yawned. Yeah, that's right, I yawned." I turned my back and rubbed my eyes then I thought, "Oh, God that was close!" He touched my forehead and said, "Are you sure you're okay?" "I'm fine, okay." I replied, irritated but deep inside, I was nervous. "Okay, I'm sorry. Don't get mad." He backed off. "No. I'm not mad." I assured him. "Ko. Koenma-sama?" I softly called. "What is it?" He answered. "I'm glad I've known you. Thanks for the friendship, especially for the undying patience during my mood swings. I.ah. I'm really grateful." I stammered. He laughed and said, "I should be the one telling you that, Botan." Tears were freely falling as I faced the other way. I couldn't say, " I love you, Koenma-sama. You're the one I've been waiting for." I didn't have the courage or the mere urge to do so. Besides, it was pointless. pointless for both of us. He's happy with Ayame and I'm aware of my frustration. "Hey, don't be so melodramatic about everything." He kidded. "As if I'm going to die or something, you know." Then he nudged my elbow and tickled me. I merely smiled, not being in the mood for jokes. "Well, I got to go. Will you be fine here or would you want to go with me at Genkai's temple?" He stood up, ready to leave. "I.uhmm. I'll be fine here. You go ahead. Good-bye Koenma-sama." I didn't dare face him. "There goes my chance. My chance to tell him what I really felt." I thought. Yes, there really was my chance. and I lost it. Now it's too late. So much for that night. That wasted night. So much for Koenma. A week passed by and I got busy with my work and with my friends, Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru. I had little time to visit my 'wishing cliff'. But I couldn't forget that little incident with Koenma-sama. Finally, I had found time to take a break and go back to my old habit. So I left the temple, rode my oar and set for the cliff. "Starlight, starbright, the first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight. It was a cold night. The moon shone and the stars were twinkling. I tried to enjoy the wind against my face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Wishing again, Botan?" The voice soon made a tear flow. Does he love me? Did he ever feel the same way? Will it happen again? I opened my eyes. I may never know, but then again, I still had the stars.   
  
(Kim( 


	2. Chapter 2: Kurama and Botan

Disclaimer: Pardon me for not stating that YYH isn't mine last chapter. Well, anyways, here's the next chapter. Actually, it took me almost half an hour to rearrange things and all that. I'll not keep you long enough with my rants so here you go. Oh yeah, btw, happy reading! Thanks reika-chan for the review of the last chapter. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: Wishing on a star  
  
No dark clouds were hovering above and a lot of stars were shining brightly on the night sky. A gentle breeze hummed softly. I could feel the stillness in the air at Genkai's strong-built temple. Genkai sat at the tatami sipping tea. "Any news from Koenma, Botan?" Genkai asked gently. "I.uh.I haven't received any lately." I stammered. I shifted my gaze to avoid Genkai's watchful eyes. My heart skipped a beat at the moment Koenma's name was heard. I still haven't got over that incident at my 'wishing cliff'. It still brings pain in my chest making it difficult for me to breathe. I could feel my eyes starting to water and any minute I might burst into tears. I quickly excused myself from the old woman in front of me. I hurried outside the room, grabbed my oar and went to my usual haven. The 'wishing cliff'. I cried so hard that I believe there would be no tears left if I cry long enough. I was busy crying that I hadn't felt another presence came up beside me. "I saw you go here and I thought you must be up to something." A voice explained in a reverberant baritone. I blinked a couple of times to get a better view. Then I saw him. His emerald spheres were glowing with emotion as he sat down. I noticed his long eyelashes, longer than Koenma-sama's, which would've been the envy of any other being. "Th.there's nothing wrong Kurama.heehee." I stifled a giggle. "You're not fooling anyone Botan. not even the stars." Kurama scowled. "I.ah.I." A big lump formed in my throat that prevented me from talking further. I hugged my knees and rested my head for a while and cried my heart out. "Botan, I was there that night.about a week ago." He said pointing at a nearby tree. "I was trying to meditate when I overheard the conversation between you and Koenma. I didn't mean to eavesdrop or something." Kurama whispered. "K.Kurama, I can't take this anymore. I love him so much. Was that wrong of me? I had wished on a star that night. The first star. Why didn't it grant my wish? Why? " I managed to let out between sobs. My voice faltered showing the hatred and anger... not pertaining to Koenma. but to myself. I hate myself for loving him more than anything. Kurama remained silent. We sat there quietly feeling the coldness of the air, dampness of the night and each other's company. I finally controlled my emotions as well as the trembling of my body and quivering of my lips. I turned to Kurama and found him looking at the stars. His thoughts seemed to be far away. After a few more minutes, he sighed. "Botan, I believe that the stars are there to give hope but it's up to us to make every single move." He faced me. His eyes seem to read my thoughts, searching me, reaching me. "Kurama.I.I." My lips quivered again. "He's happy with someone right now and if you really love him, you should be happy for him and move on. Botan, you're nice and pretty. I'm sure a lot of guys out there would gladly die if they knew that you'll be the one to take them to the other world." Kurama smiled. It was a beautiful smile. "Why, that's so nice of you." I felt my face flush and added, "but. it's Koenma I love. I don't want any other guy. No one can ever make me feel the same way." "How would you know if you haven't tried? Look around you. beside you." His voice was no louder than a whisper. I almost couldn't make out the last words. With that, he jumped to his feet and said while walking away. "I need to go now. You better go too. It's getting colder. You might get sick. Remember Botan, you're special." I was left there with my aching head and confused heart. Is this the beginning of a new love? What next? I let out a sigh and looked at the stars. There was one that outshines the rest. I smiled and whispered. "Starlight, starbright, the brightest star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish, I wished tonight. I closed my eyes and after a while, headed home. 


	3. Chapter 3: Yusuke and Botan

Disclaimer: Again, I'm not the owner of the characters you'll encounter in this story. I want to take this opportunity to say thanks to those who did reviews on the previous chapters. Much as I want to please you guys, I'm afraid that even I, don't know who's going to end up with who. That makes the story a bit more exciting, right? Well, anyways, let's just get on with this. Oh yeah, before I forget, the story's based on Botan's POV (if you haven't noticed it by now. err..)  
  
Chapter 3: Yusuke-Botan  
  
"Whew. I'm here at Enma's temple again. I believe I can pull this one out. In a few minutes, I'll be facing Koenma-sama." I shuddered as I gazed around the hallway. Why is it unusually peaceful today? What's the occasion? A lot of spirits should be roaming around at this time of day.  
  
I took a couple of steps more and reached the door of Koenma's office. I held the doorknob and was about to knock when muffled voices caught my ear. I listened carefully and somehow caught a part of the conversation.  
  
"We can't let them know right away." A man's voice said. I'm 100% sure t hat it belongs to Koenma.  
  
"But. Koenma-sama.I." An unfamiliar voice answered but was cut short by Koenma.  
  
"Ayame-chan, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Koenma- sama when we're all alone. I'm not just your master but your lover as well." His voice was calm and gentle; way different from the tone he uses on me.  
  
"Is that an order?" Ayame's voice sounded as if she's smiling. She merely talks to me and least, laugh with me so I was taken aback by her cheerfulness. I heard Koenma laugh. They're so happy together. I smiled.  
  
"If being with her makes you happy. I'll.I'll just have to accept that but..." I whispered to myself. I wonder if I am not good enough? Not good enough for Koenma? ". you don't have to take me for granted." Koenma used to confide in me. If there's anything going wrong in the stability of the worlds, he'll tell me right away. Only me. Am I of no worth to you right now. now that you have found the comfort of someone else? I thought with frustration. My chest was heaving with pain. I crept away from the office as quiet as I could. After being sure that I was far enough, I pulled my oar out and glide like the wind.  
  
# = = = = = = = = = = # @ # = = = = = = = = = = #   
  
I arrived at my sole destination: the wishing cliff. Dark storm clouds conquered the heavens. After a little while, droplets of rain started to trickle, basking the ground with miniature spots. My hot tears blended with the cold kiss of the raindrops. Is this the price I pay for falling in love?  
  
"Hey! I'm right! I know I'll find you here!" A voice snapped with enthusiasm as I heard an umbrella being opened. "Foolish woman! You'll get soaked! Tch.tch.." The voice continued.  
  
"What is it you want Yusuke?" I blurted out; annoyed at the disturbance he made.  
  
"What is it you want Yusuke?" Yusuke mimicked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Well, I want to put some sense in your brain! Second, I want you to get up. Keiko asked me to bring you over to her house." Yusuke mumbled.  
  
"I. tell her I need to be alone. Please." I answered quietly.  
  
"Aha! You were crying! Koenma must've scolded you again!" He rubbed a finger on his nose.  
  
No, worse. I wanted to say that but I managed to make another story to cover up the real reason for my emotional pain. "Uh-huh. I was late awhile ago so he scolded me."  
  
"Ah! That little jerk! He ought to know by now that you're the only one who's willing to work for him!" He grumbled.  
  
No, there's Ayame now. I just kept the thought in my head.  
  
"You know Botan, I think you better come with me to Keiko's house. You'll feel much better. You know, we can't do anything without your sunny appearance." Yusuke urged followed with a hearty laugh.  
  
"Thanks Yusuke." I smiled.  
  
"No problem Botan. Just tell me if that little baka pushes you over again and I'll let my fist talk to him."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Hold on to my oar Yusuke!" I regained my composure and wore a bright smile.  
  
"Wha--?! No way! I'd rather walk than ride that stupid oar! Stop grinning! You look silly!" Yusuke gasped.  
  
"Come now! Don't be shy. I remember the first time you rode the oar with me." I giggled.  
  
"Rode? Maybe 'hung' is the right word! Aargh! I almost puked that first time we went to Koenma's office!" Yusuke said with a gross expression on his face. "You look totally funny!" I laughed while clutching mg stomach.  
  
The rain stopped and the sun slowly peeked as the sky began to be clear.  
  
"Thanks for being a friend Yusuke!" I beamed at him.  
  
"Now, don't get too mushy on me Botan! Hey! Stop that poker face!" Yusuke smirked.  
  
# = = = = = = = = = = # @ # = = = = = = = = = = #   
  
Well, that's the end of the chapter. I'm really excited on what's going to happen next? Any ideas are welcome! ( Flames, suggestions, comments how gruesome they may be is also accepted. ^_^ Thanks Rose Angel and Dead Bananas for the uplifting reviews. ^_^ and.. oh my goodness!!!! Kurama himself reviewed my work!!!! Sugoi!!!! Just kidding! ( Arigatou gozaimasu minna!!!! ( 


	4. Chapter 4: Kurama and Botan

A/N: If you want to read the story right away and you don't have any minute to spare, skip my introduction and disclaimer. Happy reading and I hope you'll like it! Read and review please. Thanks!  
  
Introduction: Hi there! Max here. Say, being in the love month and all, I feel a little tipsy about making this fiction. ^_^ People tend to overreact when they are in love you know. Hey! I'm not saying I'M in love. Other people! Oh yeah, before I forget, thanks [again] to those who did reviews on chapter 3. Arigatou! Thanks for boosting up my confidence and many thanks to the criticisms. [Read: Lost Prince of Arcadia]. Thanks for reminding me about the character development. Yeah, I tend to exaggerate . . . But my story is in Botan's POV. I can't just write "Hey! I'm over Koenma, you know and since he dumped me, I'll just go over to Kurama's place and do whatever." [See, I'm overreacting again. o_O;;; She didn't get dumped. He never knew in the first place.] No. It's not like that. We can't go straight to the point or else all the excitement will be lost. I sure hope you understand and it's okay to reply regarding this matter. Plus, to those who would like to comment on character development or whatever, feel free to do so. :) I would gladly entertain them. ^_^ Thanks for the patience in reading my story/stories. Bonne nuit Ma cherie! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Kurama x Botan fans, this one's for you!  
  
Disclaimer: Ara. . . [sweat drops] I do not own YYH! How many times must I have to tell you?!?! Just kidding. Well, I suppose I need not tell you in the following chapters ne? Okay, let's pick up that magic pen [err. . . keyboard] and continue from where we stopped last time.  
  
# = = = = = = = = = = # @ # = = = = = = = = = = #  
  
Chapter 4: Kurama - Botan  
  
"Oi! Keiko! We're here!!! Now, give me the bowl of ramen you promised." Yusuke pounded the table with his fist.  
  
"Aha! You didn't bring me here to do Keiko a favor!" I laughed.  
  
"Well, who told you I did?" Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Yusu. . . Oh! Hi Botan! Good thing you're here." Keiko clapped her hands.  
  
"Anything wrong Keiko-chan?" I lightly placed my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing much but today's our school fair and every student must participate. I decided to sell cakes and pastries. You can all come to our fair! It's for free. There will be lots of activities and I'm sure you'll like it! So, can you help me with the preparations?" Keiko had this pleading look making it hard to say no.  
  
"S . . .sure! What are friends . . . for?" I slightly faltered. I remembered that I told Koenma that exact reply. [See Chapter One: Koenma - Botan]  
  
"Are you sure Botan? You suddenly turned pale." Keiko held my hand.  
  
"Oh! Hee-hee. I'm sorry. Did you say anything?" I took my hand away from her grasp.  
  
"Don't worry about her Keiko. She just got a scolding from that little brat with 'jr' tattooed on his forehead!" Yusuke grimaced.  
  
"Ah. I see." Keiko looked at me skeptically.  
  
"Huh? What's that look for Keiko-chan?" I took a step backward. I'm afraid she might get a hint about my real feelings towards Koenma.  
  
"Nothing." Keiko smiled. Something in her smile told me I was right. She already knew what I felt.  
  
# = = = = = = = = = = # @ # = = = = = = = = = = #   
  
We were quiet as we were making the cake and pastries in Keiko's kitchen. I was about to ask her if she already knows but the new comers interrupted us.  
  
"Gomen ne, Keiko-chan." Yukina blushed. Her voice was a mere whisper. She was wearing a light blue sundress matched with a new pair of blue sandals.  
  
"Wow! Yukina you look fabulous! Who picked that one?" I stared in amazement.  
  
"I did! Pretty good eh?" Kuwabara suddenly appeared behind Yukina.  
  
"I was not aware Kuwabara has a good taste in clothes." I whispered to Keiko.  
  
"Hey! What are you whispering Botan!?" Kuwabara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hee-hee! Nothing Kuwabara!" I giggled.  
  
"Sorry for being late Keiko! Are you already finished? I wouldn't be of much help any ways." Shizuru entered the kitchen.  
  
"Shizuru! What a surprise!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while Botan. Finished with today's assignment?" Shizuru lighted a cigarette.  
  
"Ah...hee-hee." I didn't know what to reply.  
  
"Yes. She's free all day." Keiko answered for me. She looked at me and winked.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to the fair with that regular suit of yours Botan. You'll look out-of-this-world." Kuwabara snorted.  
  
"I'm not asking for your comment Kuwabara!!!" I shot back.  
  
"Oh! I forgot. Sorry Botan. Uhmm. . . You can borrow my clothes if you want." Keiko offered.  
  
"No thanks. I'll just skip this one. I'm not looking forward to the fair anyway. Just have fun and enjoy." I smiled at everyone.  
  
"Why not take time to enjoy and treat yourself?" A voice came from the living room.  
  
"Kuwabara peeked from the open door. "Yo Kitsune! You're here too!" He shouted.  
  
"The name's Kurama." Kurama politely replied.  
  
"Baka, ningen." A low voice called out.  
  
"I bet that's Hiei!" I ran out the door to take a look. I was right. Yusuke sat on the floor watching television while Kurama sat on the sofa reading a newspaper. Kuwabara and Hiei were strangling each other in the background. Kurama raised his head and looked at me. I was stunned for a moment then he glanced back to what he's reading.  
  
"I. . . have to go Keiko-chan. Thanks for inviting me." I tried to skip silently towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, huh, Botan?" Yusuke blocked my way.  
  
"Do you think we would let you get away that easily?" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"Sigh. . . Okay. You guys win." I raised my hands helplessly.  
  
# = = = = = = = = = = # @ # = = = = = = = = = = #   
  
"Do I really have to wear this?" I sank to my knees.  
  
"You look great Botan!" Yukina smiled. I looked at the mirror and studied myself. I was wearing Keiko's knee-length, red strapless dress and red sandals.  
  
"I can't go out looking like this. This is way sophisticated for my taste!!! Keiko, where did you get this in the first place?" I protested.  
  
"It was a gift. It's not fit for me. It's yours now. It's definitely made for you Botan!" Keiko smiled.  
  
"B. . . but still . . ." I tried to disagree but Keiko gave me that please- take-it-look.  
  
"You can top it with this!" Keiko pulled out a white cardigan from her closet. "There! Perfect! So, what do you think?" She added while enveloping me with the fabric.  
  
"There's something wrong." Shizuru walked towards me. "Ah! I know. This one." She pulled my ribbon and my hair hung loose, falling in a long wavy gesture. "See! You're so beautiful!" Shizuru kept my ribbon in her pocket. "I'll just return your ribbon later. Okay?" She walked out of the room. Yukina followed Shizuru.  
  
"Look at what Koenma's missing." Keiko smiled at me. My face turned red.  
  
"Keiko-chan . . . I," I stammered.  
  
"Come now Botan. We're going to be late if we don't move it." Keiko pushed me outside. I took one last glance at the mirror before completely leaving the room.  
  
# = = = = = = = = = = # @ # = = = = = = = = = = #   
  
Yusuke's mouth dropped open. "Is that really you Botan? You look much your age!" He stared in awe.  
  
"What do you mean by that Yusuke? I'm already hundreds of years old!" I snapped.  
  
"Exactly! You look a hundred years older. No, a thousand years more!" Yusuke laughed.  
  
My eyes began to water. "Stop joking around Yusuke! You don't mean that!" Keiko slapped Yusuke.  
  
"I was just joking! It's not true Botan. Really, you look cute!" Yusuke said while rubbing his cheeks.  
  
"Hey! Kuwabara, wake up silly!" Shizuru nudged his brother.  
  
"Ah...uhmm... Yes?" Kuwabara asked nonchalantly.  
  
"You were staring at Botan for so long now and in Yukina's presence! Have some manners!" Shizuru scolded.  
  
"I'm not staring at her! It's just that I," Kuwabara bit his lips.  
  
"Stop making lame excuses!" Shizuru went on.  
  
I looked at Kurama but he didn't pay any attention to the group's confrontation. He's like lost in his own world. Did he really mean what he told me that cold night? Or, everything was just a lie? [See Chapter Two: Kurama - Botan]  
  
Upon reaching the school's entrance, Keiko dragged Yusuke from the group and went on ahead.  
  
"Enjoy the fair! I'll be heading out on the food corner. See you later!" Keiko waved her hand. "Oh, and Kurama, can you watch over Botan for me? Thanks!" Keiko added then ran off.  
  
"Huh? What the . . .?" I blushed and looked at Kurama. I was surprised to see him blushing as well. "No problem Keiko!" He replied loudly for Keiko to hear.  
  
"Guys, we'll go there by the rides. See you! Come on Yukina!" Kuwabara held Yukina's hand.  
  
I looked at Hiei and his eyes flashed angrily. He disappeared right after Yukina and Kuwabara left. I know he's going to follow them wherever they go. I laughed to myself.  
  
"So, it's just the three of us left. I'll be leaving now. I'm too old for these games. Both of you take care." Shizuru disappeared among the crowd.  
  
We silently walked. "So, where do we start?" He asked calmly. I looked down on my red sandals. Why am I acting like a fool? I can't help blushing? Why? I'm not like this!  
  
"Are you feeling well?" Kurama asked again.  
  
"Oh yeah. Let's try . . . that one." Actually, I didn't know where to point so I picked the first thing I gazed upon. It was the Hall of Mirrors.  
  
"Okay then. Come on." He held my hand and guided me along the crowd. 


End file.
